


Regal Generation

by herdustisverypretty



Series: Regal Generation - Idols AU [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi sama is unstoppable, Alternate Universe - Idols, Comedy, Crack, Fluff, M/M, probably the first in a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Idols AUAll out war between Akakuro and Kikuro shippers in the forumsPaper kissing game shenanigans and jealousyWhy won't Kurokocchi just love Kise backGeneral silliness





	Regal Generation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I've wanted to do a kpop AU for a really long time. Very heavily inspired by my time as a ST☆RLIGHT.
> 
> I gave them birthyears because kpop fans love to say shit like 95 liner as in born in 1995. Kuroko is 99 (18), Akashi is 98, Midorima and Mura are 97, Aomine and Kagami are 96, and Kise is 95 (22 - he my age woo). THEY'RE ALL FUCKING CHILDREN ANYONE YOUNGER THAN ME IS A CHILD THIS HAS BEEN A PSA
> 
> Group name is Regal Generation and the fanclub is Kiseki(s). I'm lazy. 
> 
> If I fucked up with tense let me know.

**{Welcome to the unofficial Regal Generation fan forum}**

**_Discussions/General/Thread: fckn children being more successful than me wtf_ **

**Kvr0k0cch!:** KUROKOCCHI IS A 99 LINER. CAN U BELIEVE IT THIS FETUS WAS ALMOST BORN IN THE NEXT CENTURY

 **KurokoTetsunya:** Don’t call him Kurokocchi only Kise-kun can call him that.

 **akkr8:** ah the kikuro shippers back at it again（；¬＿¬)

 **KisesKurokocchi:** A-Are Kikuro shippers not welcome in this forum? orz

 ***Admin* Empress:** Reminder that all shippers are welcome. Bullying and ship-shaming will not be tolerated on this forum. Have a good day.

 **KisesKurokocchi:** Okay good because I fucking love Kikuro.

 **akkr8:**  @Empress do u ever post or do u just haunt the threads. also don’t start ships with me I’ll never shut up.

 **AkashiTetsuya5ever:**  here we go.

 **KisesKurokocchi:** What’s about to happen? :O

 **akkr8:** JUST SAYING BUT AKAKURO IS THE BEST REGEN SHIP BUT JUST SAYING COUGH COUGH AKAKURO JUST SAYING AKAKURO CAN I GET AN AMEN amen

 **LightsShadow:** Eh tbh I like Aokuro more they seem to be really close too. Akashi seems more like a doting parent to me.

 **akkr8:** … a- a what

 **TolAndSmol:** Nuh-uh Aomine-kun belongs to Kise-kun. Murakuro is my ultimate OTP btw the height difference is so cute. I wish they interacted more :(

 **KisesKurokocchi:** I love Kikuro so much. I saw that fancam of them at the Idol Athletics where Kise picked Kuroko up and was spinning him around. Sooooo cute! But isn’t Akakuro the most popular ship? That’s what I heard. Soz I’m new to the Kisekis pls be gentle with me orz

 **akkr8:** ok let me tell you about my sons this is my moment

 **AkashiTetsuya5ever:** here we go.

 **Kvr0k0ch!:** wth happened to my thread this was meant to be about Tetsuya being a fetus

 **LightsShadow:** Agreed. Start an Akakuro thread if you want to talk about that. Let’s try to keep on topic with Kvr0k0cc!.

 **TolAndSmol:** Kuro-chin really is a baby though. I feel so old. I’m officially a pedonoona now.

 **Kvr0k0cch!:** Yeah it’s frightening. We’re becoming grannies with all these new boy groups. Training them younger every year. To think the Regal Gen’s been in play for almost four years now. Kurokocchi was 13 when he debuted!!! 13!!!!! FETUS

 ***Admin* Empress:** btw yes, I basically just haunt the threads in case anyone decides to get trolly.

 **akkr8:** sweet. also made an akakuro thread here to continue things: regalgenforums.com/discussions/shipping/4295728

 **AkashiTetsuya5ever:** *running at that link*

* * *

“Tetsuya.” … “Tetsuyaaaa.”

“Go _away_ , Akashi-kun.”

Akashi grinned and panned the camera down on Kuroko’s serene, half-sleeping face again. He had pillow creases in his cheek and his hair was an absolute mess, as per usual of a morning. He poked Kuroko’s squishy cheek once more. Kuroko frowned and tried to swat him away.

“Go _away_. Don’t you have stuff to do? Ugh.”

“Nope, this is going straight on Regal TV and it’s going to get millions of views.”

Kuroko groaned and buried under his blankets. Satisfied and cackling softly, Akashi turned the recording off.

“This is going to drive the fangirls nuts,” he murmured excitedly to himself.

It was a Sunday morning, a day they had off once a fortnight, and Akashi had decided to film his members waking up. Kise was up early and always hogged the bathroom regardless of whether they had places to be or not, so Akashi was left to film the rest of his labelmates.

Aomine and Kagami were in the wrong beds again. Aomine was in Kise’s and Kagami was in Aomine’s. They were assigned beds when they came to this dorm, but they never stuck to it. Akashi had no idea why they chose to alternate, but it was always amusing when the fangirls saw the footage. Akashi was well aware the trio who shared a room where often put in a threesome in the fans’ fanfictions. He thought it was hilarious. And it actually had a very high chance of coming true. Maybe. If they’d all stop being so stubborn.

After filming the pair, making sure to get a good shot of their shirtless torsos by lifting up the blankets, Akashi went into Murasakibara and Midorima’s room. Midorima was awake and on his phone.

“Watching Oha-Asa?” Akashi asked pleasantly.  

“Go away,” Midorima grunted, holding an arm up to shield his face from the camera.

“Morning to you too, sweetheart.”

Akashi went over to Murasakibara’s bed and moved the camera over him to film his face. His hair was shielding most of his features, so Akashi carefully lifted some of the lavender tresses, moving them out of the way. Murasakibara mumbled, but didn’t wake.

“They’re going to kill you for filming them again,” Midorima warned.

Akashi smiled at him over his shoulder. “I’m the leader. I have to give the fans what they want.”

“And they want sleeping men without any makeup?”

“Yep! You’d be surprised at how often they search for photos of us without makeup! Top of the searches.” He then grinned smugly. “Right after Akakuro.”

“Stop trolling the forums already.”

Akashi cackled again. “Never! I have so much power!”

He rushed from the room when Murasakibara started waking up for real. Midorima was probably right after all. He _was_ bound to get murdered if he was caught too early.

He left the members to wake up, keeping his filming secret for the time being. He spent the afternoon in the studio editing the footage with their manager, then returned to the dorm in the evening. Kuroko was awake at last, but hadn’t dealt with his bed hair yet. Usually he left it unless Akashi was there to fix it. And Akashi only fixed if they had to be on a set. He was _so_ fond of Kuroko’s cute bed hair.

“Evening, darling,” he said, joining Kuroko on the couch. He pushed Kise out of the way, the blonde yelping as he was jostled off to the side and away from Kuroko.

“What were you doing out all day?” Kuroko asked, not caring much for Kise’s plight.

“Just stuff and things. Nothing interesting. Studio work with Momoi.”

Kuroko shrugged. “Okay.”

He shuffled on the couch to lay down, putting his head in Akashi’s lap. Akashi nearly melted on the spot. As Kuroko’s eyes fell closed and he drifted into a light sleep, Akashi carefully pulled his phone out to snap a selfie.

“Careful,” Aomine said from where he was sitting on the floor with Kagami and the newly added Kise. “Don’t get too cuddly online or we’ll have a scandal.”

“This isn’t Japan, Akashicchi,” Kise added. “Korea is different about this kind of thing.”

Akashi scoffed. “Nonsense. They’ll never know what we’re really up to.”

He proceeded to pose for the photo, angling his phone so the photo featured Kuroko lying asleep in his lap. He then slapped a filter on it and posted it on every social media site their group was signed up to. He sat back with a satisfied smile.

Kagami scoffed. “You’re gonna get us _fired_ ,” he said in exasperation.

Akashi just smiled. “We do well in Japan too. We can always fall back to our home country if this so called scandal _does_ ever happen. Which it won’t.”

The trio on the floor all collectively rolled their eyes.

* * *

**{Welcome to the unofficial Regal Generation fan forum}**

**_Discussions/Shipping/Thread: The Official AkaKuro Thread_ **

**EmperorAndHisShadow:** DID YOU SEE THAT SELFIE. DID YOU SEE IT.

 **akkr8:** believe me we ALL saw it. the kikuro fans r going bonkers over it and I love it yes your hate fuels my real ship even more

 **EmperorAndHisShadow:** Tetsuya was asleep IN HIS FUCKING LAP //screaming//

 **AkashiTetsuya5ever:** it was a truly a thing of beauty. Sei looked so happy too.

 **akkr8:** he has his true love with him (◡‿◡✿)

 **EmperorAndHisShadow:** I’m crying they’re so real it’s beautiful

 **SeiTetsu411:** Can I join this screamfest

 **akkr8:** YES PLEASE JOIN US NEW FRIEND HELLO I SEE YOU HAVE 3 POSTS CURRENTLY WELCOME TO AKAKURO HELL

 **SeiTetsu411:** Thanks! :D

 **EmperorAndHisShadow:** the Kikuro fans got the Idol Athletics (dammit y did Sei have to be injured for it) and that goddamn Weekly Idol moment (fuck that btw if I haven’t said that already - at least Sei looked pissed) but we got TETSUYA LYING IN SEI’S FUCKING LAP TAKE THAT KIKURO ψ(｀∇´)ψ

 **akkr8:** look at it again though. looks at Sei’s smile. he looks so at peace.

 **SeiTetsu411:** Did you guys see Tetsuya’s instagram update too?

 **akkr8:** WHAT HE MADE AN INSTA UPDATE WHEN MY PHONE IS BEIN A DICK AND NOT GIVING ME NOTIFS

 **SeiTetsu411:** Like 20 minutes ago.

[idle]

 **akkr8:** bye world i’m dead

 **AkashiTetsuya5ever:** r they kissin? r they abt to kiss? very sketchy why is Sei grabbing his face like taht

 **akkr8:** idk but I LOVE IT

 **AkashiTetsuya5ever:** *taht

 **AkashiTetsuya5ever:** **that. I’m having a bad keyboard day.

 **EmperorAndHisShadow:** it’s okay friend. we have Akakuro moments galore to cheer you up.

 **AkashiTetsuya5ever:** amen to that.

* * *

Akashi slapped Kise upside the back of the head.

“Ouch! What was that for, Akashicchi?!”

“What are you watching?” Akashi asked with narrowed eyes.

Kise blushed at being caught red-handed. “Uh, nothing, just old shows we’ve been on…”

“Why does that look suspiciously like that one episode of Weekly Idol?”

Kise’s eyes were darting around the room. “Uhhhhhh you’re definitely mistaken. It’s After School Club, not Weekly Idol.”

Akashi grabbed the phone out of his hands and pressed play on the video, ignoring Kise’s yelps to give it back. Sure enough, on the screen, there was Kise kissing his Tetsuya. Akashi paused the video and handed it back to Kise, who was biting his lip nervously.

“You can’t have him,” Akashi said.

“I-”

“He’s _mine_.”

“I know, Akashicchi, I was just-”

“Sei-kun, what’s going on?” Kuroko’s sleepy voice said. He was shuffling out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes. “Are you bullying Kise-kun again?”

Akashi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Kise-kun, here, was watching a certain episode of Weekly Idol.”

Kuroko instantly understood. He walked over to Akashi and slid his arms around the leader’s waist, hands sliding under his shirt. “You know I’d never leave you. You don’t need to murder our bandmates over it.”

Akashi pouted. “It makes me so upset that you did that.”

Kuroko rubbed Akashi’s back under his shirt. “I had to, it wasn’t up to me. If I could have picked you I would have. I didn’t enjoy it one bit.”

Kise sobbed in the background, but Kuroko and Akashi ignored it.

“Okay. But no more kissing games,” Akashi said.

Kuroko smiled. “That’s also not really up to you.” Akashi looked like a child about to throw a tantrum. Kuroko laughed and started pulling him towards their shared bedroom. “I know just what to cheer you up with,” he murmured.

They continued to ignore Kise’s sobbing and wails of “love me too, Kurokocchi!”.

* * *

**{Welcome to the unofficial Regal Generation fan forum}**

**_Discussions/Shipping/Thread: The Official AkaKuro Thread_ **

**akkr8:** did y’all see the photos of them on a date?

 **EmperorAndHisShadow:** YES!!! It was beautiful.

 **SeiTetsu411:** The kikuro fans are saying it’s not a date, that two idols can go shopping together and it is Not A Date

 **AkashiTetsuya5ever:** well that’s crap if I ever heard it did they SEE the same pictures we did

 **EmperorAndHisShadow:** they went INTO THE SAME CHANGEROOM FFS

 **SeiTetsu411:** Definitely a date

 **akkr8:** what do u think they were doing in that changeroom

 **EmperorAndHisShadow:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **AkashiTetsuya5ever:** AGREED

 **Akkr8:** just saying but the photos from when they finally came out? Tetsuya was blushing and his hair was messy as if he just woke up

 **SeiTetsu411:** They can’t have been. _Actually_ . _You know_. Could they?

 **akkr8:** at this point I think anything is possible with those two.

 **AkashiTetsuya5ever:** agreed.

* * *

Akashi poked Kuroko in the ribs again. Kuroko ignored him, so Akashi poked again.

Kuroko was the Artwork of Regal TV, meaning he was there to look pretty and not make any noise. Which was pretty much his normal act anyway, but he really took it far on Regal TV. He’d hang off of Aomine’s shoulder and stare at the floor, not speaking unless Aomine activated a ‘switch’ to turn his speaking mode back on. Akashi had made it his life’s goal to bother Kuroko while he was being Artwork. Akashi wanted to see him react.

He jabbed Kuroko again and Kuroko shoved him in response. He was starting to get annoyed. Akashi smiled innocently when Aomine shot him a warning look.

Aomine and Kagami, the hosts of Regal TV, went back to their rowdiness, so Akashi kept poking Kuroko. Kuroko finally decided enough was enough. He moved from where he was leaning on Aomine’s shoulder and just straight up walked out of the room.

“Geh! Tetsu!” Aomine called. He shot another glare at Akashi. “Stop bugging my Artwork!”

Akashi smiled. “I’ll go find him, shall I?”

He stood up and followed after Kuroko. He found the maknae in the next room, the lounge area, sitting on the sofa with his legs pulled up, his chin resting on his knees.

“Sorry, was I annoying you?” Akashi asked him.

Kuroko sighed. “I have a job, you know. To _not_ react. You’re making it incredibly difficult for me.”

“Yes, but it’s fun bothering you.” Akashi smiled and sat down as well.

Kuroko glared at him. “You’re terrible.”

“Yep. Tetsuya, you know you failed as Artwork.”

Kuroko narrowed his eyes. “So?”

“And you must be punished now. I am the leader, it’s my duty to punish the younger members when they misbehave.”

Kuroko swallowed. “I see.”

Akashi grinned at him, pushing him down and climbing on top of him. “Shall we give the others a show?”

* * *

**{Welcome to the unofficial Regal Generation fan forum}**

**_Discussions/Shipping/Thread: The Official AkaKuro Thread_ **

**EmperorAndHisShadow:** how bout that new Regal TV episode everyone?

 **akkr8:** I was literally foaming at the mouth. they were seriously having sex. they were.

 **AkashiTetsuya5ever:** I agree tbh I’ve seen gay porn and those were definitely the screams of a boy being fucked.

 **SeiTetsu411:** And Aomine and Kagami got so awkward. Kagami was soooo embarrassed.

 **akkr8:** you can tell they all want a piece of the Tetsuya booty. it’s so obvious.

 **EmperorAndHisShadow:** well he only belongs to Sei. the others will have to deal. though I wouldn’t mind seeing Aomine and Kagami hook up as well.

 **akkr8:** sakjdfhdas god same though

* * *

Momoi slapped Akashi’s arm. “Akashi-kun! No more having sex during filming!”

Akashi couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “Sorry. Was it really that bad? Didn’t that video have the most amount of views and likes we’ve ever gotten on a Regal TV episode?”

Momoi glared. “Yes, but that’s beside the point. I’m _trying_ to keep your images pure here. It’s not helping that you’re attacking Tetsu-kun every chance you get!”

Akashi smiled slyly. “You enjoy hearing him moan like a slut.” Momoi went bright red and started stammering. Akashi laughed. “I’ll keep doing what I want, Momoi. Now, if you don’t mind, I have a sleepy boy in my bed who needs ravishing.”

“ _Again_?!”

Akashi just waved over his shoulder as he disappeared into his room. Kuroko was in his bed, naked and with messy hair.

“Sei-kun, you were gone a while,” he said with a yawn. “Is something wrong?”

Akashi smiled, shutting the door. He crossed over to Kuroko and kissed him. “Sorry. Nothing’s wrong, love. Just distractions. But you have my full attention now.”

Kuroko pulled him down on top of him. “Good. Stay with me in bed this time. I don’t want you going anywhere.”

Akashi chuckled. “You’re lucky our schedule is free tomorrow.”

“Why is that?”

Akashi smiled. “Because you’re definitely not going to want to leave the bed after I’m done with you.”

* * *

**{Welcome to the unofficial Regal Generation fan forum}**

**_Discussions/Translations/Thread: Important Status Update_ **

***Admin* Empress:** ReGen made an announcement on both their official Korean and Japanese Twitters this morning. The translations is as follows-

_‘Good mornings Kisekis~ We have an announcement! Leader Akashi-kun and maknae Kuroko-kun would like to tell the fans they are in a romantic relationship and have been for some time. The members of Regal Generation have decided to reveal this, seeking support from the fans. Please continue to give us your love.’_

Akashi also retweeted the post and simply said-

_‘:)’_

Kuroko has not made any response.

 **akkr8:** !?!??!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **AkashiTetsuya5ever:** :O

 **Kvr0k0cch!:** ಥ_ಥ my ship has sunk

 **KisesKurokocchi:** omg!! I love Kikuro still but this is really cool! I hope they don’t get too much hate though…

 ***Admin* Empress:** Actually all their MVs have shot up in views and likes as of this announcement. From what I can tell there’s a few nasty comments but most of the Korean and Japanese fans are being really supportive.

 **TolAndSmol:** This is insane! Also @Empress what do you think of this personally? I haven’t seen you participating in any shipping threads soooo. I’m curious

 ***Admin* Empress:** Well tbh I like Akashi-sama with Kise-kun but that ship’s been slammed into the dirt by this update. Still, I’m happy for them. I don’t mind Akakuro. They’ve always seemed pretty cute.

* * *

**{Welcome to the unofficial Regal Generation fan forum}**

**_Discussions/Shipping/Thread: The Official AkaKuro Thread_ **

**akkr8:** my life is complete

 **EmperorAndHisShadow:** OH GOD I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING

 **akkr8:** wat

 **EmperorAndHisShadow:** Sei knows English. What if he’s… _READ THE FANFICTIONS_

 **akkr8:** lmao well if he’s really with Tetsuya then he’s probably using them to spice up their sex life

 **AkashiTetsuya5ever:** “OOH TETSUYA THIS ONE HAS BONDAGE IN IT LET’S TRY THAT TONIGHT”

 **akkr8:** basically

 **SeiTetsu411:** Think they’ll release a sex tape?

 **akkr8:** fasdlkjfadl;sf god I fucking wish

 **akkr8:** welcome to hell everyone

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to hell indeed. 
> 
> The Regal TV/Artwork stuff is very very heavily inspired by VIXX TV. Hongbin's job in the earlier episodes was being Ravi's 'Artwork'. He'd lean on Ravi's shoulder and look pretty, not saying anything until Ravi 'turned him on'. Sometimes Ravi would turn him off mid sentence and Hongbin would just freeze completely. It seemed kinda fucked up tbh, kind of playing up on when Hongbin was told as a trainee "you're pretty but you can't sing". Like it seemed like Hongbin was self conscious and would act like all he was there for was to be the visual. In comes Leo, and every time he could be bothered to appear on VIXX TV, he'd be fucking with Hongbin. He'd poke him in the ribs and have staring contests with him, trying to get Hongbin to react. It seemed to me like Leo was trying to bring out Hongbin's happy, confident side and try to get him to participate instead of shying away and just going with the whole 'you're not good enough' idea. I could rant about this for a long time so I'll stop.  
> If you're really curious (about why I ship Leobincoughcough) you can see examples of Bin's Artwork-ness and Leo bothering him [here](https://youtu.be/FQmz6BeO2P0?t=1m31s), [here](https://youtu.be/ujcQ8Y1vSNY?t=6m40s), and [here](https://youtu.be/PrqIhzzlKTQ?t=1m55s). 
> 
> The part about Kuroko screaming in the bg on Regal TV was also very heavily inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q6nZa1vhqSY). Just. Enough said. 
> 
> Btw the Weekly Idol thing with Kise and Kuroko was they played a paper kissing game and the paper fell and they actually kissed. Akashi was Not Impressed.
> 
> Also yes. Akashi *has* read the fanfictions. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. I might write more in this AU at some point, it's fun and silly.


End file.
